worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Dixon Houserules
Combat rules for this PbP Initiative rolls. Once initiative determined all actions will be declared. Keep in mind that my games everyone get autododge, only PP or autododge specific bonuses apply example 3 Goons (4 attacks each) vs 2 soldier (5 attacks each) initiative soldier 1 goon 1 goon 2 solcier 2 goon 3 Soldier 1 Attack goon 1 x 2 Attack goon 2 x 2 Move back Goon 1 attack soldier 1 x 4 follow Goon 2 Attack soldier 2 x 4 Soldier 2 Attack Goon 2 x 2 attack Goon 3 x 2 Move back Goon 3 Attack Soldier 2 x 4 I will allow for changing of actions depending on the circumstances. For example a target you declared to be attacking is no longer a viable target. Also counter attacking missiles can be a free action but only weapon system and targeting system bonuses apply (no wp or weapon system skill bonuses) To clarify weapon system bonuses and weapon system skill bonuses are not the same thing. Any questions ask. Mecha I will be using my rewritten stats for all mecha, fighters, vehicles and ships encountered in this campaign. Satst when needed will be linked. PP I allow Physical Prowess to ADD to your WP and Mecha ranged strike bonuses along with your melee strike, parry, dodge etc. Also everyone is able to autododge (don't get to happy yet) but unless you have an autododge bonus you can only add your PP bonus if you have one. This means that PP bonuses also add to mecha autododge bonuses for those that have them Mecha Combat Training I do not treat Mecha or Power Armour combat training the same as the book does. Mecha (VFs, Destroids, Fighters etc) will have a completely separate 15 level training table similar to HTH training. It does NOT add to your HTH when in the Mecha. Basically HTH is out of Mecha, Mecha Combat is IN your mecha. Here are the tables. Individual mecha will modify these tables accordingly. See individiual mecha for specifcs. Basic Level 1 - 4 attacks per melee 2 - +1 strike ranged, +1 strike HTH 3 - +1 dodge, +1 parry, +1 roll 4 - +1 attack, +1 initiative 5 - leading +1 strike moving targets 6 - +1 strike ranged 7 - +1 strike HTH, +1 initiative 8 - +1 attack, critical on natural 18+ 9 - Leading +1 strike moving targets 10- +1 dodge, +1 parry 11- +1 strike ranged 12- +1 attack 13- +2 HTH damage 14- +1 strike HTH 15- Automatic critical on surprise attacks Elite Level 1 - 4 attacks per melee, +1 strike ranged, +2 dodge 2 - +2 strike HTH, +3 parry, +3 roll 3 - +1 attack, +1 initiative 4 - Leading +2 strike moving target 5 - +1 strike ranged 6 - +1 attack, Critical on natural 18+ 7 - +1 strike HTH 8 - Leading +1 strike moving target 9 - +1 strike ranged 10- +1 attack, +3 HTH damage 11- +2 parry, +2 dodge 12- +1 strike HTH 13- Automatic critical on surprise attacks 14- +1 strike ranged 15- +1 attack, double critical on natural 20 For Power Armour, Basic Training allows you to retain all of your HTH attacks but only use your bonuses (Strike, Parry, Dodge, Weapon Proficiencies etc) at half of what they are. Elite allows you to use your full bonuses. Individual Power Armours may add targeting bonuses. Armour Piercing Rules As per the Missile rules for this, ALL Armour Piercing weapons work as follows: 18+ (bonuses included) do double damage. Natural 20 does triple damage.